death awaits
by krillian
Summary: a mysterious killer hasd been raiding the camps. can anyone escape alive? chapter 6 YEAH! please review so i can get a good idea of how it's going. thanks
1. the first shadows

...I do not own fire emblem!!!!!... Yet this story is mine. Just not the people.  
  
"As I crept through the camp tonight, trying to get to my tent, I noticed something very peculiar...it appeared to have a human shape, But no color, and no face. I saw I roaming in between the tents, as if it were looking for something." ... "It has been five minutes since I saw that thing, but it followed me, and Is outside my tent now. I fear this will be the last time I am heard from again, so I bid thee all farewell. ...Matthew"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~it begins~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the rest of the party awoke that morning, it was business as usual, preparing For the days battle and such. Eliwood, and hector greeted each other. " Good morning Hector!" said eliwood cheerily, " ive decided to give everyone the day off to go into And enjoy them selves!". "Well that's great, but..." he was cut off by a sharp and loud scream coming from the far end of the camp. Eliwood and Hector arrived to see Lyn and Serra on their knees, and legault shaking in an uncontrollable manner. Eliwood asked " What is going on here?". Legault replied " something happened.... I do not know...but... ...He's...". At that, legaut shut his mouth and just shook his head. "This is Matthew's tent". Said Eliwood before he peered inside the tent and what he saw sent shivers up and down his spine.  
  
What he saw was a terrible sight indeed. A skeleton, completely bare of flesh, still wearing full clothing. And a bleeding face nailed onto a wooden support beam. " OH MY!!!!...." He bowed his head. " Oh Blessed Saint Elimine, aid his soul." He scanned the ground, and came across the journal. He slowly picked it up, and Turned to the last entry. He read the last passage.( shown above). He slowly Exited the tent, by then the entirety of the camp had gathered. Eliwood explained That from now on, everyone should keep a journal, .. "for I fear it is only the Beginning of a terrible horror.".  
  
Eliwood slowly approached Serra. "Serra.." he said "is there anything you can Do?" "no" replied Serra "I have already had a meeting with every user of staves in the Camp, there is nothing we can do, even if every magic user had a fortify staff." Eliwood replied somberly "oh... I see". Priscilla then chimed in " ....But if lord  
Athos were here, we could restore him with our collective power". Canas then said " but until then, we cannot restore life". Eliwood got a start form him. " Canas, what is it with sneaking up on me like that. Its not funny!, I almost peed myself!" " sorry" Canas replied. Eliwood got up. " Well until Athos arrives, we must protect ourselves, go to town, purchase what you need, and watch your backs!" called out Hector. Eliwood thought to himself " if the ting that killed matthew is actually a spirit...we are all doomed..... @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Well, is it creepy. Do you like it? Chapter two coming soon! 


	2. the malicious beast, and delicious flesh

Ok.... I still do not own fire emblem.... it belongs to Nintendo...sigh... @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Chapter two : the malicious beast and delicious flesh.  
  
Eliwood paced about, wondering if there was any way to save his troops. . "It can't possibly be from nergal, he will have every defense he has surrounding himself.  
  
Hector suddenly ran into eliwood's tent. "Eliwood, I was thinking for a change.... ...hey...stop snickering....anyway....what if that shadow creature matthew described was one of nergals abominations? Like Kishuna?". Eliwood and lynn were both startled by this. The three lords began to devise a way to stop the evil, which they presumed, was created by nergal.  
  
Meanwhile, in a city in Santaruz.... "Im telling you for the last time Rath, I don't like you like that! " creid Farina. With a slap to rath's face she flew off toward camp. Rath raced after her. As Farina flew, her thoughts drifted to the vision she had in her dreams the previous night. Before she could see what was happening, an arrow pierced her pegasus' neck. With a dying whine, it fell from the sky, into a tree. Farina fell into a clearing. She looked around to see where she was. "RATH?!!?" she screamed, "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!!". she heard a voice echoing around her "Not if I kill you firssssst....." . Farina tried to stand up, but she couldn't move her left leg, which was bent in a rather awkward position. The pain from her shttered shin finally reached her brain. "AIIIIIIIIEEEEEE" she howled. As she lay on the ground, a warm liquid began to fall onto her face. Drop after drop, streaming down her cheeks. She opened hey eyes, and saw a horse like skeleton, dripping blood hanging from the tree. She gasped as she looked on the ground. She saw a large pool of blood, and feathers scattered about, and right next to her head, was the arrow that felled her pegasus. She screamed quite shrilly, but was cut short. She saw a rustling in a nearby bush, and then, only a black mist, engulfing her. "HELP!!!!....RATH...HE......" she shrieked as she was devoured by the demonic creature.  
  
Rath had been following the screams of his crush, until he came upon a most grisly sight. An arrow in the ground, a horse skeleton in a tree, blood everywhere, and a human skull mounted upon a stake. "HOLY CRAP!!!!" cried rath "this must have been what made her scream like that". He approached the skull, and immediately began to weep at what he saw. The skull had hair, dark blue curly hair, and on the stake was a note that read," farina made a great appetizer, and I am looking forward to the main course.....".  
  
Meanwhile back at the camp, the three lords had arranged a meetin with every magic user in the camp. Pent spoke up out of the clamor, " Listen, I remember, when I was a novice of anima magic, I remember taking a course on spirits. Based on this description, I believe that this creatre is actualy a spirit". Nino spoke up "Maybe so, but if that is the case, why does it want us, what is it doing to it's victims, and hoe do we stop it?". Canas said "my mother Niime, the mountain hermit, she, like athos is an archsage, she will surely know!". Eliwood said "Good. Where are thes mountains which she inhabits?" "They are in the far north near Iilia's border with the sea, shall we go?" Elowood nodded. "But where will athos find us?" asked lynn? "He has in the past, and he will this time...I just hope it is not too late."  
  
As the meeting was ending, Rath burst in with the note, and after surrendering in, rode off to his tent, completely silent the whole time. Eliwood read the note, and rushed off to Farina's tent, and picked up her journal. He read...  
  
"When I awoke this morning, I was covered in a cold sweat. I had just had the worst nightmare in my life. I fear it to be a bad omen of things to come. I saw our camp, each tent each occupant. And I saw a black shadow coming from the far east, seemingly from Bern. The shadow wove its way into the camp, entering tents one by one. It entered matthew's first, then secondly, mine. I woke up after it had annihilated each one of us, yet a strong light came forth to battle the shadow, but it too failed. I fear that this may be a prophecy from the gods. It may already be coming true, for two nights ago, I saw a shadowy figure moving about the camp. And then matthew was found dead the next morning....Elimine preserve us...."  
  
Eliwood dropped the journal and uttered the words "we are already dead"  
  
@@@@@@@@@~~~~~~~~~@@@@@@@@@~~~~~~@@@@@@@@~~~~~~  
  
BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!......please read on, chapter 3 coming soon...bwahahahah!!!!!!!! 


	3. the broken jewel

I still do not own fire emblem  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Authors note: ok, I finally got my computer fixed so now I can use spell check! yay! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 3: the broken jewel  
  
Eliwood paced back and forth, thinking to himself "what is it...what does it want with us?". He glanced around his tent with an intense fear, as if something was going to leap out at him. A hand touched his shoulder. "AAAAAUUUUGGGGHHH!!!!" he screamed. He whirled around and hit whatever it was right in the mouth. He heard a sinister laugh come from the dark figure and he saw it fall to the ground. It stood back up, and approached Eliwood once again. Eliwood unsheathed his rapier and lunged at the creature. He felt his rapier piercing the figure, and as he was about to pull the sword out, the shadowy creature grabbed the end of the sword and pulled it right out of his hand. "Foolish child" snickered the demon "you cant win, know this, I will annihilate each one of you, none will escape!". It put the tip of the rapier up to eliwood's throat and said "say goodnight sweet prince". Eliwood swallowed hard, he knew that he was about to die on the end of his own sword when he heard a familiar voice scream "lightning!!!" a huge flash of light enveloped the demon. It hissed and squealed, writhing in pain from the light magic. It cried "this is not over, you shall all perish!!!!" and with that, it disappeared with a roar. The sword fell to the ground with a loud clang, and Eliwood fell over as well.  
  
He looked up to see whom it was that had saved him. It was obviously a bishop, he could tell by the white staff, and the long flowing white silk robes. He stood up to see that it was Serra. She smiled with a concerned look on her face, her long pink hair a complete mess. He looked closer at her and noticed blood on her face. She began to cry, Her tears flowing onto her bloodied robes. Eliwood asked "Serra, Serra what is wrong?" Serra looked up at him through her teary eyes and replied "I was on my way to alert you to what I had discovered, as I approached your tent, I completely forgot about it as I saw your life in danger..." "Thank you for that" Eliwood cut in quickly." "Yes, but what I needed to tell you is.....". "hold that thought" eliwood said, as he bent down to pick up something shining on the ground. It was a half of a bluish jewel. Serra gasped "lord pent! Now I know..." . "What about Pent?!" asked eliwood. "well, I was trying to tell you that as I walked past his tent this evening, and as I looked in, I saw a shadowy figure moving about, I walked in , and I felt ....blood...dripping on me... I looked up ....and ....i saw.........". "Eliwood said in a comforting tone "Serra, you are troubled enough, do not put yourself through it again". "Serra continued "I saw his heart stuck onto a wooden support beam with his staff, and the jewel was missing from the top, it is the same jewel that it dropped when it fled." Eliwoodgasped in disbelief, and ran off almost dragging Serra behind him. When he arrived he saw a most gruesome sight, a lake of blood inside the tent, a heart stuck on a wooden beam, and a hollow body, completely free of internal organs leaning against the back wall.  
  
Upon seeing this, he immediately alerted the camp to be on full watch. Louise approached the tent just in time to see Nino and Erk placing Pent's remains upon a pyre of wood, and each took turns reading the funeral rite from the books of the order of anima sages and mages. The pyre started on fire, and Louise thought to herself. "I would rather die than live without my husband.". She pushed her way through the members of the caravan and approached the pyre sobbing. She placed her bow and quiver on the ground and after meditating for a while and then jumped into the flames. Lynn cried "Somebody stop her!" but it was too late, the flames shot up to the sky, and burned the remains and Louise instantly in the high intensity of the heat.  
  
@@@  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere outside the camp, in a dark cave, a sinister laugh echoed, and a voice said "....Him...four down, and yet there is so much fun to be had". A hand tossed a half of a bluish jewel up and down, up and down, then it ground the jewel in it's shadowy hands, and sprinkled the dust on the ground. "So much fun to be had...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OH!!!... Best chapter yet...chapter 4 coming soon.... 


	4. the clearing

Amazingly enough, I STILL do not own fire emblem.... @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
chapter 4: the clearing  
  
Kent wandered around the camp, looking for Lyn. He needed to ask her for her assistance in some matter. He seemed ill. His face was lined, eyes half closed, and his Skin was pale. He had been stationed on guard duty the previous night, and had Obviously gotten no sleep. "Lyn!" he cried out, "where are you?". Lyn was busying herself with the cooking for the day, anything that could take her mind off of the creature.  
  
Lyn left the food to boil and approached Kent. Kent said to her " Lyn, I have been looking for you, there is something suspicious that I saw last night, you should see it too.". She responded "Alright, take me to it.". Kent led her out of the camp, and deep into the forest on the south side of the camp. He led her to an opening. She walked to the center and asked "well, what is it?". Kent simply laughed, and a strange voice came from his mouth "Foolish child, cant you see, there is not hope for you!" Kent's face began to sag, his skin dripped as if it were spilled molasses. and then all at once, the mass of gooey flesh dropped off, and revealed what Lyn had feared most. The creature emerged. "Now you see child don't you?" It said in a mocking manner. Lyn said, with tears in her eyes "yes, I see fine!", she took out the Mani Kati and began to charge at the creature. It laughed as it shot out long shadowy tendrils, grabbing the sword right out of Lyn's hands. "ha!, I get stronger with each person I kill, don't you see?, their strength becomes mine! Hm, for example, Fimbulvetr!". An icy wind knocked Lyn against a nearby tree. "Lord pent.......YOU SHALL PAY" Lyn pulled out her silver bow, and with deadly accuracy fired a single arrow into the creatures forehead" The creature dropped Lyn's sword. She grabbed the Mani Kati and slashed at the monsters throat. It fell to the ground and said "ha ha ha ha, you may think you have destroyed me, but this was only a decoy, Go back to camp, im sure you will like what you see.". With a sudden rage she had not felt for years, she took her sword and thrust it into the shadow's neck piercing and pinning it to the ground. It squealed, then the shadow departed, leaving he sword in the ground. She grabbed he sword, and ran back to camp. As she approached, she saw the shadow fly towards her. She ducked and watched it disappear into the woods. She went into the camp, and saw her remaining paladin Sain's remains impaled with a spear in the middle of the camp. A puddle of blood surrounded him, Then, his remains were taken away to be buried. Lyn approached Eliwood. "Kent and Sain are dead" she said with out emotion. She left the room, and haded for her tent.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ NOT AS GOOD AS THE OTHER CHAPTERS I KNOW, However I need the opinion of my readers, should I up the rating on this? Also, I know it is far away, but who would you like to see survive for the final battle? 


	5. a dark future

.... I still do not own fire emblem... it saddens me...... but I will never own it! Authors note: I HATE WRITING DISCLAIMERS ON EVERYTHING I DO!!!!  
  
chapter 5: a dark future  
  
Far away from the camp, in a remote corner of Nabata, the archsage Athos Wandered about his home. "where are they?" he said to himself. "where are those relics?". He paced up and down around his dwelling in the shifting sands of Nabata. "I fear if I cannot aid them now....all is lost."  
  
Back at the camp, it had been about a week since the passing of Kent and Sain. The traveling group of mercenaries began to sink back into its normal ways. Each morning, all mounted units would scout the outside area of the camp, while those wielding bows would hunt, and Lowen would cook most of the food. This usual routine had the semblance of being peaceful, however, not one member of the party was truly at ease. Their time was coming to an end, and though they tried not to let it show, deep down, they all knew death was on the horizon.  
  
Hector walked about the camp in his usual manner, his attitude was harsher than ever before. He reluctantly approached the Ostian bishop, Serra. "Serra", hector called out, " have you seen this creature that has been raiding our camps?". She replied "y-yes I have ... it is a truly foul beast...". "What can you tell me of it Serra, you are a bishop, you should know of these things.". Serra looked puzzled for a moment, choosing the proper words "Lord Hector, I am a bishop, a user of light magics. This creature....was evil. If anyone will know about this... it will be Canas". Hector replied "Ah...Thank you...". He turned and went off to find Canas.  
  
Canas was in his tent, practicing his spellcasting. As hector walked up to the tent, he heard Canas inside. "GESPENST !" he cried. A dark energy exploded from his tent. Hector sighed as he approached the tent, he was not comfortable with things he did not understand. "Canas, are you in here?" a stupid question, he realized,but entered anyway. Canas responded "ah..yes, please come in". He closed his dark tome and looked at Hector. "Canas, you are a ....practicioner of the dark arts...do you know anything of this...creature?". Canas looked a bit upset " unfortunately... I do not, he responed "I have spent weeks researching this, but I have still come up with nothing". Hector looked at Canas, the eerie glow of the remnants of the gespenst spell illuminated the tent a sickly purple. "canas" said Hector "I...". He was cut short by a sudden scream. Canas and Hector ran out of the tent. The scream continued. They followed it to the tent directly next to Canas' tent. "Nino!" canas cried. He charged into the tent. Nino huddled in a corner pointing out the flap screaming "I saw it... it's in Heath's tent!". Hector ordered canas to stay with Nino, and went to heath's tent to see what was hapenning. As he approached the tent, he saw a disturbing sight. Heath stood in the middle of his tent, bound and gagged. Then, the ground beneath him opened up and he fell in up to his neck. The gag came loose. "HELP" he screamed. Hector tried to get in, but a wall of energy shot up in front of the entryway. The ground then sealed with a sickening snap, and heath's head rolled for a moment, before stopping at hector's feet.  
  
: yawn, im tired.... Bad idea to write horror before you go to bed .. anyway, I hope to have the next chapter up soon.... G'night. 


	6. sorrow in the winds

I still do not own fire emblem....  
  
Chapter 6: sorrow in the winds.  
  
Karel and Geitz walked around the perimeter of the camp, weapons drawn, it was their turn to take the night watch. The night air was filled with the gloomy shadows of trees, and the far cries of wild animals. A thin fog moved in across the plains to the camp. Karel looked up at the bright moon. "Such an eerie night." He said to Geitz as they crossed paths. "Yes" Geitz responded. They glanced about and made their last pass around the outside of the camp. They met up with Eliwood at the main gates. They had built a 15-foot wall around the perimeter of the camp. Survival was essential. "Nice work." Said Eliwood. In reality, he had no way of knowing what they did, and they all knew that, but he wanted to keep everyone in as high of a spirit as possible. " Listen" said Eliwood slowly "do you hear that". "Yes, it's no animal I've ever heard before" said Geitz. Eliwood cried "get in!" The tree rushed inside of the main gate. Eliwood gave the orders that all the gates be locked, and all fires extinguished. Everyone was to get into his or her quarters immediately. The fog had not yet reached the camp. The howling grew closer with each minute.  
  
Many hours passed. The fog had gotten into the camps. The howling grew closer with each passing moment. Lyn, Eliwood and Hector assembled their troops into a battle formation. The creature pounded on the main gate. Another was at the rear gate. The fort was surrounded. "Everyone, into the emergency shelter!" called Eliwood. The shelter was a stone building infused with light magic to ward off the shadowy beast. In the rush, Karel, and Geitz were locked out. They drew their weapons and prepared for the worst, but what happened was even more terrifying. At once, all the gates burst open and darkness poured in like water. It engulfed everything in shadow. Karel Lit a torch by scraping his Wo Dao on the side of the shelter making sparks. He held the torch high and then pointed out into the distance. "Do you see those red lights?" he said. Geitz responded "yes, I see them". The red lights seemed to multiply. At first there was one, then two, four, eight, sixteen. Then they witnessed something that chilled them to the core. The shadow swarmed around the red lights and became many look-alike shadow creatures. Karel charged at one with his sword. He fell through to the ground. "What!" he exclaimed. A hissing voice echoed about the camp. "though you see many, we see the truth. Illusions and reality blurring in a vortex of doom. Where is that fine line that separates the twilight of dreams from the world you know?" it hissed at him. "RIGHT HERE!" cried geitz as he shot wildly with his bow. Every shadow creature simply laughed as the arrows penetrated them one by one. Then, one seemed to stick. A figure screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Geitz ran over to see the damage, but his heart turned heavy when he saw an arrow in Karel's head, and a river of blood flowing down his face. Geitz stood up and saw the last creature he had not struck. His eyes bloodshot, his knees shaking, he lobbed his axe at the creature. It hit. The creature fell to the ground with an axe stuck in his head. " THISSSS ISSSN'T OVER!!!!" the voice hissed as the shadows departed leaving the axe stuck in the ground. Geitz picked up his axe and looked up. As the shadows departed, the sun rose. Geitz returned to Karel's corpse. " It is over. This is not....what I was looking for..." He picked up the Wo Dao and put it up to his throat. He looked at the shelter. The door opened and eliwood camr out and saw the grim scene. "No!" cried eliwood. It was too late, Geitz took the blade of the sword and slit his throat. He collapsed almost instantly.  
  
Eliwood turned away from this bloody scene with a smirk on his face. His eyes glowed red. "their downfall begins...."  
  
ELIWOOD'S POSESSED!!! ELIWOOD'S POSESSED!! Heheheh.... Anyway, chapter 7 coming in a relatively short time period... 


End file.
